On That Destined Night
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: Remake of On That Night.
1. Confusion

**On That Destined Night chapter 01: Confusion**

BW: After a long, long, long, period of absence, I'm back, with plans to remake one of my (mostly famous) fanfics, _On That Night_. I after reading a bit of _Familiar of Zero: Saving Grace_, I decided to look back on this fic, and decided to remake it. To do that, I'm going to modify the original chapters as best I can to add more detail and make the Saito/Henrietta relationship more wholesome, possibly upload some new ones in between, and then maybe go on from there with a new original plot after this first arc is finished.

**(I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

Having been blowing up most of the day, especially during the celebratory parade in the city for Princess Henrietta's coronation, Saito finally woke up in a dungeon cell. He was laid out on the floor, like he had been thrown in, which was most likely the case.

How did it come to this? Where did the day go so wrong? How and why? There was only one conclusion Saito could come up with.

The Medusa Glasses, a supposed "present" given to him by Louise. It seemed like a nice gift, albeit with a gaudy design choice, being a purple frame, and multiple jewels adorning the front, with no visible lenses. He'd normally turn down such a odd gift, but something in the back of his head told him to accept the "lovely" gift and put on it, which he did, and it was a straight ride to hell from there.

During a talk with Siesta prior to the parade, his eyes wondered to her breasts. He hadn't noticed before just how blessed in the chest she was. Compared to Kirche, she was probably a cup smaller, but still, they were so perfectly shaped and full, he couldn't help but stare. That was when he realized he made a near fatal error in judgement. The jewels on glasses began to light up. Louise, who was standing behind him with an angry fiery aura, explained that the Medusa Glasses were a magical item that cannot be removed once put on. The jewels on the glasses were designed to light up if Saito showed the slightest bit of perverse attraction to anyone, other than Louise, who gave him the glasses to begin with. And Louise, the possessive and jealous woman that she was, responded to Saito's "attraction" to Siesta and her ample bosom by blowing him up with her magic in the middle of the courtyard. Sadly, that wasn't the end of it.

The explosion punishments repeated themselves one after the other, because Saito's hormone driven curiosity kept getting the better of him when he ogled almost every girl they passed as Louise dragged him around the academy, including Momorency, Kirche, and Tabitha. And this was straight after promising him that she wouldn't call him a dog, force him sleep on the hay, or whip him any longer, because she was grateful for him choosing to stay as her familiar. He couldn't help but wonder if she gave him the accursed pair of magic glasses, and then dragged him around the whole damned academy on purpose, before heading off to Princess Henrietta's parade, so she can find an excuse to blow him up multiple times if he looked at another girl for her own sadistic pleasure. If that was the case, she sure found a creative loophole in the promise she made, and she had a demented way of showing her gratitude. One wrong look, with the slightest bit of "attraction" to another girl nearby, and it's off to explosion city, and a day full of misery.

Thankfully, the torment finally ended with that last explosion during the parade, in the middle of a crowded area near the parade carriage the former Princess, now Queen Henrietta was riding on. The only downside? Being wrongly put in a prison cell for something Louise did, which in his eyes, was absolute, unfair, bullshit. Especially when he was knocked unconscious by the blast. Is that supposed to be funny, or were the guards just that stupid? Either way, it sucks.

Anyway, after repeated abuse from the explosions, particularly thanks to that last explosion in the crowd, Saito was finally allowed to remove the broken glasses from his face.

"What kind of present is this?!" Saito grumbled as he sat up and threw the broken glasses to the ground, breaking then further. After that, he sat there in silence.

"Yeah, it figures. I get this crappy treatment…" Saito muttered. Next on his thought process was his relationship with Louise continuously plummeting downward. Then she gets married to some stupid rich bastard from a noble family, and as for the faithful familiar himself, he'd give them his blessing. Soon after, he would become a fading memory, thus his life as a faithful familiar servant would end.

"Screw that business!" Saito yelled out loud, "I should have just gone back to Japan!"

The young swordsman laid back down on the floor, staring at the ceiling in frustration. Sadly, there was no way to return to his home land after the solar eclipse passed, and it will be a long time before another showed up. He might as well forget about going home.

If things didn't change with Louise, he could try finding the another girl to be with. Another girl… he suddenly thought of Her Majesty, Henrietta, who had recently become Queen of Tristain. She was certainly beautiful, and nice too. On top of that, she has better assets then Louise will ever have.

Just thinking about her brought Saito back to the parade, where his eyes wandered from her gorgeous face, to her bountiful breasts, and long before her coronation day, he remembered kissing her on her lips, thanks to his stupidity leading him to misunderstand the gesture of allowing him to kiss her hand. Thinking about it now, her lips were soft, and had a sweet, heavenly taste. As soon as he thought of that, he closed his eyes, and put a big goofy grin on his face, and chuckled to himself, with the pleasant memories of the princess floating in his mind.

Perverted thoughts aside, he was quick to notice the melancholy look in her eyes as she passed the townsfolk by on her carriage. It was almost like she didn't really want to be there, in front of so many people, but she had to keep up appearances, now that she has become Queen, faking a smile all the way. Louise, her only childhood friend, seemed to have missed it somehow, being too busy basking in awe and pride of Henrietta's ascension to the throne. And a few seconds later, blowing him for his supposed, if not admittedly unfounded, lechery toward Her Majesty, if the ultra blinking jewels on the evil glasses were of any indication.

When the new Queen looked in his direction in the crowd, however, her eyes light up in surprise, and a bit of happiness too.

He wished to see her again. He wanted to. He wanted to know what made Henrietta so sad during the coronation, and what made her so happy to see him. Honestly, if he could, he'd want to know everything about her.

Louise was likely going to keep treating him like dirt, so yeah, let's go the princess route.

But then, as he thought about switching teams, he felt a sudden familiar tingle in his head.

_(What're you saying?)_ suddenly said a voice, _(You shouldn't be having these thought about another woman, even if she's Princess Henrietta. Your Master is the only one for you. Louise is the only one you love.)_

"Huh? Do I…?" Saito has had this strange inner voice in his head ever since he became Louise's familiar. It was subtle, but it seemed to be telling him to put up with her treatment of him, reasoning that things will get better if he pleases her. Strange how he was able to rebel against Guiche and then that baboon of a noble, but not Louise. At least, not entirely.

Over time, he learned to tone out the voice as his relationship with Louise progressed, outside of occasional whispers when things didn't seem to go well. Now the voice had returned, telling him not to think of Henrietta.

_"But, why though? Her Highness is great. She's so kind and tolerant. Beautiful as well. Why shouldn't I have feelings for her?"_

_(Because you only have one love. It's Louise. Never forget that.)_

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't get in over my head." Saito mutters to himself. What was he thinking? Louise should always be the first person who comes to mind when he loves someone. No matter what charm Her Majesty has...

"Saito-san? Saito-san." Saito heard his name being called by a familiar gentle voice. He opens his eyes, and to his surprise, the very same beautiful former Princess, now Queen was there, sitting next to him, with anticipation in her eyes. "Saito-san…" she whispered.

"Y-Y-Your Highness, what're you doing here?!" Saito stammers as reared up to his feet in utter shock. Has god decided to be nice for once and granted his wish to see Henrietta? Or was he dreaming.

"I came to see you." Henrietta smiles, slowly approaching him.

"You came to see me...?" Saito asked. Rather than give a straight answer, Henrietta takes one of Saito's hand, and holds it tenderly in her own.

"Saito-san, please call me Henrietta from now own." said Henrietta.

"W-What? Why…?"

"Because, I want you to be my lover." Henrietta sweetly stated. She sudden leaped forward and hugged him from out of nowhere. The assault continued with a deep and intimate kiss to the lips.

Saito's face turned deep red. He could feel the warmth of her body cling to him through the fabric of their clothes, especially her breasts, squishing against his chest. The kiss felt incredibly good too. The sensation of her soft lips melding with his was just unbearable.

All movement in his body becomes stiff, but he was able to move his arms, albeit clumsily slow, down to her slender waist, drawing her even closer until they fell on the floor. Moments later, Henrietta parted her lips away from the boy she was hugging, with a cute and equally seductive face. She opened her mouth, as she was about to speak, but…

"Saito, wake up!" he heard Henrietta say, but strangely, it didn't match her lips, or her gentle voice and demeanor. In fact, it sounded really high pitched and angry, like Louise, much to his confusion.

_**CRASH!**_

The next moment, Saito found himself on the hard floor, now waking up to reality. One look around told him he was in Louise's room, and it became clear that he was in fact, to his bewilderment and disappointment, dreaming moments ago.

He turned his head, and spotted Louise standing above him. Having grown tired of waiting for him to wake up, Louise literally had to drag Saito out of the bed, sheets and all.

"Louise…?" Saito said in a daze.

"How long are you going sleep? We got an important order from Agnes." said Louise.

"Agnes? About what?"

"We're going back to the Charming Fairy."

"The Charming Fairy...?" Saito turned blue in the face. Going back to the Charming Fairy, means going to see the shopkeeper, Scarron again, something he's particularly not looking forward to anytime soon.

"Yes, THE Charming Fairy. We were told to be on stand by there by Agnes. Now let's go! It could be an important mission from Her Highness!" Louise ordered, and began dragging Saito by the ear, to which he naturally protested against. This was something he quickly grow tired off. Her Highness would've have treated him better.

Wait, Her Highness? Why was Saito thinking of her all of a sudden? In fact, why was he dreaming of her? He would have little time to ponder, since he was being dragged around by a pint sized mage.

_(That's no good. Put those thoughts to rest. Louise's wishes take priority.)_ the voice said in Saito's head.

_"Yeah, I guess so…"_ Saito mentally agreed, for some odd reason.

The two arrive in town at the Charming Fairy tavern, and soon learn the workers would be putting on a play in the town theater tonight. In the meantime, the fairies will continue their work until the appointed time. Saito and Louise, needing to wait for Agnes to show at the tavern found themselves working there as well. On top of that, they'll be helping out at the play, since the fairies were low on staff today. No helping it, since they have to wait for female knight to show up.

Business in the Charming Fairy was running smoothly as afternoon turned to night, although, there was one surprise; that being Julio, who had called specifically for Louise.

As the pink haired girl sat next to the priest knight, he wasted no time in flirting with her, and whispering something into her ear. As he wrapped his arms amorously around her, Louise grew immediately flustered.

Saito stared at the scene in frustration. That was all he did. Maybe some part of him was jealous, or maybe the other part of him just didn't give a damn about what Julio was doing with Louise, or if Louise actually liked him or not. Whatever the case, he continues to glare at them while Julio shouted "cheers" with some of the other waitresses joining, while Louise was fastened under his arm, unable to escape.

No longer able to stand the sight, Saito continued his work in the kitchen. Because of all the bottles Julio and some of the other customers consumed, there was a box load of empty bottles in need of taking out. Saito was assigned to be the one to do it. With the box filled with empty bottles in hand, Saito carried them outside the tavern.

It was dark out, and raining down pretty hard. Perfect for Saito to lose himself in thought for a while.

Back at the Vallierie manner, he told Louise he loved her. He was going to prove it by making out with her, but her parents caught them in the act and they had to flee back to the academy. Despite that, his relationship with Louise does not seem to be improving, since she continuously gives him a hard time, like yelling at him, kicking him in the balls, and to top it all off, blowing him up and whipping him. He didn't show it, but it wore him down considerably. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

He said he loved her then, but one thing that was bothering him now was the dream he had this morning. Why was it of Henrietta, and not Louise? While most of it was reliving his brief time in that cell, that one scene with Henrietta he did not remember. The dream seemed so vivid, like it was practically real. He shook his head, thinking how improper it was to think that about her. Still, he couldn't help this attraction he has to her.

_(Put those thoughts out of your mind. Things not as bad as you think. __Your attraction to Her Highness is false, and __Louise cares deeply about you. Her tendency to lose her temper is just one of her quirks, that's all. And there's no possible way she would be interested in what Julio has to offer. Everything will be just fine.)_

"Yeah. That's right. There's no way, right…?" Saito muttered, finding himself not so sure. Would Louise really fall for a guy like Julio? Would Henrietta even…? Wait, Henrietta?

Why are two girls plaguing his thoughts? With Louise, he had come to truly love her, but sometimes feels irritated with her controlling nature.

But, his heart fluttered when he thought of Henrietta. Since the parade held in honor of her coronation, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. The melancholy in her eyes during the parade, and the way she sincerely asked him to be one of her allies. One would assume being Queen of a kingdom now would mean they get to live the super good life. But, Henrietta stated how inconvenient the possession of Queen really is. How very few understand her plight regarding the war, and very few are willing to help her. Seeing the lonely expression on her, he couldn't help but agree to her request. When she looked so happy that he agreed to it, it brought him relief.

The following day, seeing her in tears and in so much despair after Wales died wrought within him a feeling of anger. Anger that Albion would use such a dirty ploy to manipulate a girl's heart by reviving and controlling her deceased cousin and lover to kidnap her, bring her to Albion, and do god knows what to her. He couldn't forgive that. No. He'd never forgive the slime in Albion for what they did to her.

Unfortunately, since that stupid sparing match with Julio, Saito hasn't been able to see her, presumably because of her royal duties. A smile appeared on his face, feeling his heart would dance again at the chance to see her again.

Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his head.

_(Don't even think about it! Remember who you love! Louise is all you need!)_

"Damn it! Again?!" Saito grunts in annoyance. Why was this happening now?! Before, it was a minor annoyance and over time it faded to the point where he had forgotten all about it, and subconsciously started to likened them to his own thoughts. But now, this voice was stronger than ever, and it was starting to make his head hurt.

While Saito clutched his head irritably, a hooded figure bumps into him, which instantly snapped him out of his funk, and the headache subsided. After which, the figure falls to the ground, with a soft squeal out of their mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Saito apologized. He quickly kneels down to aid the stranger. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me, but may I inquire if the "Charming Fairy" is nearby?" asked the hooded stranger. By voice, they were obviously female. However, that voice sounded familiar.

"Um, actually this is the place." Saito answered, but soon recognized the stranger's voice. The hooded stranger recognized Saito's voice too.

"Wait! That voice!" the two shout in unison, while the hooded stranger lifts her hood, revealing herself to be Queen Henrietta de Tristain herself, to Saito's surprise, and brief delight.

Before anything else can be said, men's voices were heard yelling from a distance. They came from the direction Henrietta ran from. She quickly clasped her hand over Saito's mouth, and hoping for him to stay quiet.

Several royal soldiers ran passed the ally where the two stood. Thankfully, the darkness helped conceal them, and the soldiers, thinking the suspicious person they were chasing to ran down the street, thus going down that same road, without realizing their target managed to evade them.

With no time to spare, Saito quickly urged Henrietta to come with him quickly, entering the tavern. They avoid anyone else spotting them as they travel up to the upstairs room he and Louise stayed in last time they were here.

Now the two were alone in the room. With his back against the door, Saito faced the current Queen as she sat on the bed, tired and relieved to have a moment's rest.

"I don't know what's going on, but before anything else, I'll call for Louise right away." Saito said. Truth be told, he wanted to be alone with Henrietta, just the two of them here. But since Louise was so loyal to Her Highness, it's not gonna happen. Duty calls, or so he would think.

"Please wait, Saito-san! I came here because I need your help." Henrietta said, putting her hood down.

"Me?"

"I want you to be my bodyguard for a little while." requested the Queen.

"Why me? You're the Queen, so if you need a bodyguard, it should be someone more fitting than myself…" Saito trails off. Outwardly, Saito was nervous about being a bodyguard of a Queen. On the inside, he was happy she came to him for help, even if it was a strange choice for her to do so.

"No. I must act undercover, and there's no other option." said Henrietta.

"So, that's why we were told to wait here on standby, then?" Saito asked. Henrietta nodded in response. He wanted alone time with her, but who was he to take advantage of her situation for that? Besides, something didn't feel right about this, and he wasn't sure if he could properly protect her on this supposedly secret mission. However, he promised to be her ally, and he can't refuse the a request from a trusted ally either, not when they were clearly in desperate need of help. "I understand. I can't turn down a request from the Queen herself, so I'll accept." Saito said.

Henrietta rose her head with a happy smile.

"But, is there any danger I should be aware of?" Saito asked, with a quiet stare.

The Queen's happy smile turned into an awkward one, and that would mean an awkward 'yes'.

"If I were to be put you in danger somehow, I don't wanna think about how Louise would react later."

Yes, there was Louise's obvious violent reaction on one hand, and then, there was his personal feelings about the matter as well. Sure, he might be afraid of Louise punishing him, but he knows himself well enough that he could never allow a girl he cares about get hurt. Especially if it was Henrietta.

"It'll be alright, I promise!" Henrietta tried to assure the young swordsman. Although her kindness was endearing, Saito still has mixed feelings about this, one being excited to be Henrietta's bodyguard, and the second, nervousness about the dangers that may be ahead of them. The stronger feeling of all was his wish to protect her above all else, so there was no other choice for him to take.

"Alright then..."

"Now, let's set out immediately!" Henrietta declared before standing up, "It'll only be a matter of time before the soldiers come searching this place. We can't afford to stay here for too long!" she took off her cloak and set it down on the sheets of the bed, "Saito-san, would you lend me some clothes that will make me look like a peasant?"

"Yeah, right away..." Saito said, and began looking into the chest next to the door. The only thing he could find is Louise's shirt and skirt. "Hmm… All we have here are Louise's clothes."

"That will do." the former Princess said. Saito turned his face, and his immediately flushed red. Before he knew it, Henrietta had already disrobed herself. Thankfully, Saito could only see her slender back. She turned her head to face him, keeping the front at bay with her arm, "Thank you for your help. The clothes please."

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Saito said nervous, placing one hand over his eyes to keep himself from seeing the naked girl in front of him, and used the other to hand her Louise's shirt and skirt. After she takes them, Saito takes a quick peek through his figures, only to catch a glimpse of her cleavage as she fitted on Louise's dress shirt. His gentleman side taking over, Saito turns around so as to not see any more. But, that scene leave him to wonder if she'll fit into that shirt.

"Oh…" Henrietta sighed, "This shirt is bit small…" she lamented. It was just as he had predicted. Although she successful put on the skirt, the shirt's buttons wouldn't fit around the her chest, leaving her cleavage mildly exposed. She fidgeted about nervously, as if wondering if the exposure would be alright.

Needless to say, the outfit seems to fit well with her figure, and her embarrassed reaction was cute. As mentally noted by the young swordsman.

Moments after, Saito and Henrietta, who found a use for Louise's tie by tying it in her hair to make a ponytail, sneak out of the Charming Fairy, with nobody noticing a thing. They made it outside, and thankfully, no guards have shown up yet.

"Okay, so far, so good." Saito muttered to himself.

"Saito-san." Henrietta said, gathering attention from Saito, "For the trouble up until now, and for what might come later, I deeply apologize." she said with an apologetic expression.

Feeling he should keep her spirits up, Saito quickly replied with, "You don't need to apologize, and it's no trouble at all."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I feel honored to be your bodyguard." Saito lightly chuckled, "I promise to keep you safe, so don't worry about a thing." he said, hoping to sound as gentlemanly as possible.

"O-Oh, thank you..." Henrietta suddenly blushed, "T-Then, let's be on our way. I'm counting on you." she murmurs, bashfully lowering her head to hide the blush on her face.

"Y-Yes, of course." Saito stammered, noticing that cute reaction.

_"Yeah, this ordeal might not be so bad."_ he thought to himself.

_(Don't get so excited. Yes, this mission is important, but don't forget, you must protect Louise as well.)_

"I-I know that, but…" he muttered to himself, gripping his head, due to a slight headache.

"Saito-san, what's the matter?" asked Henrietta, having noticed her bodyguard's odd behavior.

"N-Nothing… I-I'm fine." said Saito, not wanting to cause her any need for concern.

"If you're sure…" said Henrietta, not completely convinced. Whatever the case, they had no time to waste. They had to move before the guards found their way here.

With that, the two were on their way. It wouldn't be long before they discover royal guards posted everywhere, scanning the thin crowds, and interrogating anyone who seemed suspicious.

The duo hide in an alleyway to avoid being spotted by the soldiers.

"They seemed to have formed a security line." Saito informed Henrietta after peering his head out.

She was not at all surprised, however. "A search order has been issued to the soldiers to find a missing princess."

"In other words, they're looking for you." said Saito, "What should we do?"

After a quick check by the young Queen, Henrietta made her decision on the matter, "We'll only attract more suspicion if we try to hide our faces. Saito-san, please wrap your arm around me."

"Eh?" Saito blinked in confusion. Did she really just ask him of that? Normally, he'd need Louise's begrudging permission to at least touch her hand. Henrietta straight up asked him do go further by basically wrapping his arm around her. He has no idea if this was dumb luck or not, and he had no idea if whatever she's planning will work, or if he should go through with it.

"Please, trust me." said Henrietta, already leaning against him. She did a good job of looking stoic, but the light blush in her cheeks, and the look in her eyes told him she was more than a little embarrassed to be asking this of him.

Seeing this, Saito reluctantly agreed, mostly because he didn't want to embarrass her further. As requested, he hesitantly reach over, placed his hand upon her shoulder, and unconsciously pulls her closer to him. He did a remarkable job of staying calm outwardly, but his heart was beating fast to the point where it could explode at any moment.

Henrietta calmly guided him through the street, amidst the soldiers still searching for the missing princess. Upon being spotted, Saito couldn't help noticing the guards glaring at him specifically. Of course, there's suspicion on him and the disguised Queen, but somehow he detected some envy in the at least a few of the guards. Probably because of the cute girl he was holding while walking down the street.

"Um…" Saito whispered, blushing madly while Henrietta stays calm, "I think we're really standing out here…"

"It's fine. Just keep playing along with me." Henrietta whispered back.

"But… OH!" before he was able to say anything, Henrietta quickly shoved his free hand into her cleavage. Once again, she stayed completely calm, but the blush on her cheeks was quite visible.

Saito, on the other hand, stuttered like a fool for a few seconds before his face melted with happiness. He focused solely on the warmth and softness her breasts squeezing his fingers with each passing step. He didn't even notice the surprised and annoyed looks on the soldiers nearby.

"Ahh… I'm in heaven…" sighed Saito, while he and Henrietta pass by the presumed leader of the group of soldiers, who quickly pushed his annoyance at the "dumb and shameless couple" aside and ordered the others to search elsewhere.

Once the soldiers clear out, the "couple" stop and took a moment to part away from each other a few feet.

"Phew… I thought we were caught for sure… my heart was beating so fast…" said Henrietta, before seeing the odd look on Saito's face. It didn't take a genius to know why. "I-I'm sorry! Was what happen just now too much of a shock?" she asks, blushing.

"N-No… In fact it was a… pleasant kind of shock…" Saito mumbled, elation and embarrassment in his voice.

"P-Pleasant… I… I see. W-Well, I'm glad it worked out then." said Henrietta, turning her face to the side to avoid eye contact with Saito in yet another bashful manner.

Saito snapped out of his trance, noticing Henrietta's shy behavior. This was a side of her he had never seen before. She always had the regal and graceful princess attitude, and now as Queen, wore what he can only assume a constant hardened mask a Queen needed to rule a kingdom. It was kind of refreshing seeing her act this way. Was it because of how comfortable she was around him?

"B-But, I hope we can avoid doing anything remotely similar to that in the future, if we can help it." said a recomposed Henrietta, "We should get moving before the soldiers come back. And it's still raining, so we need to avoid catching a cold as well."

"Y-Yeah…" agreed Saito. Henrietta walks ahead of him, while he follows behind.

In his silence, he couldn't help recalling the sensation of her body against his. Not only was she soft and warm, her scent had a velvety aroma to it. Not even the rain was able wash this natural scent away. Something he found pleasant as well.

_(Stop having these thoughts. This is not the time. You're on a mission. The sooner you complete it, the quicker you can get back to Louise.)_

"R-Right…" Saito wasn't so sure he wanted to get back to Louise so soon, though. Yes, she was important, but keeping Her Highness safe took priority right now.

**[-Some time later-]**

After pretending to be lovebirds and evading more soldiers on patrol in the street, Saito and Henrietta decided to stay at a local hotel. While not a super expensive hotel like Louise would've wanted, it was a good place to lay low.

"Are you sure you want to stay here in a room like?" asked Saito, as he stands at the window to keep a look out.

"Yes." Henrietta said with content smile, while sitting on the bed, albeit covered in rain water. Saito had to admit, he was surprised by how patient she was by this ordeal. She didn't mind the seemingly cramped space, or the lack of unnecessary fancy things in those more expensive luxury suites a noble would find appealing. She also didn't mind wandering around the city in the rain. So unlike Louise, who at the very start of the mission to observe the activities of the nobles and their treatment of the common-folk, tried to blow all their money given to them by the then princess in order to buy a horse and stay at an expensive hotel, and finally she lost it all on gambling at a casino. She said she needed those expensive things, but it was just an excuse for selfish behavior, instilled in her by her noble upbringing.

At any rate, Henrietta was different. She was literally not a spoiled princess. It was easy to tell that much by looking at her gentle eyes, and graceful smile. Speaking of looking, whether it was thanks to the rain outside making her wet, or the light from the lamp's fire, Henrietta's beauty simply shined radiantly. Along with that, was her sincere smile, which made her all the more attractive. A man couldn't help but be enchanted just by looking at her.

Saito noticed this immediately, and turned to face the window, mostly to keep his eyes from wandering. He rambled about how hard the rain is coming down. He was too nervous to look at the beautiful form sitting on that single bed.

To his personal regret, having to pretend to be lovebirds had him yearning for more than just pretend. But, he was just a bodyguard for the Queen at the moment, and he had his promises to Louise, so when you think about it, this would basically be cheating on her, and cheating never ends well. One way or the other, that was the rule when you have two girls your want, and Saito has to stick with the first choice, which was Louise, but now he found himself vying for the second, Henrietta. Would he regret which choice he makes?

_(No, you wouldn't. You've made your choice. There's no need to give your heart to another.)_

Rather than clutch his head in annoyance and pain, Saito was inclined to listen to his "thoughts". Louise was his first and only choice. Henrietta shouldn't even come up in his radar.

Plus, she was the Queen of a whole country. Commoners and royalty rarely got to together, even in fiction.

He found his nerve again to look, trying to make the rain conversation as normal as possible, but he caught of the sight of the young Queen cradling herself in her arms, her body shivering, and her face looking a bit flushed.

"Your Highness, what's wrong?" Saito asked, with growing concern for her.

"I'm cold…" Henrietta answered. She looked down, embarrassed about by her next request, "Would you… please hold my shoulder…"

Saito was shocked to hear this. Nervous, he swallowed a bit, but he complied nonetheless. He quietly sat next to her, but grew overwhelmingly nervous. Holding her means touching her, doesn't it? She was royalty and all, which made him all the more nervous. Then again, he had already touched her before, especially during that dramatic kiss he gave her before, and earlier on the streets, he had to put his arm around her, which she asked for too. She didn't seem to mind either events. Still, his chivalrous side led him to wonder if this was really alright.

His eyes glance toward her eyes, and they lock onto to each other. Her eyes practically spelled "please" as she bashfully looked away. For Saito, that must mean he had permission. Besides, it was just them, and no one else is around.

A strange atmosphere filled the air.

Saito nervously raised his hand, and began wrapping his arm around Henrietta, but the moment he touch her shoulder, his hand retracted. To his surprise, she was near freezing. She was this cold?

At any rate, Saito knew exactly what he had to do. With his hesitation gone, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and lightly pulled her closer to himself, pressing her body again his.

Deep down, this was the moment Saito wanted to last. He wanted to hold the girl next to him, and not let go. It didn't matter what others would think or say, not even Louise. Right now, Henrietta was all that mattered to him. He knew where he wanted to be, and it was with her, by her side.

_(What're you doing? Your touching someone you shouldn't. Louise will not be pleased about this.)_

_"I know. Just let me have this."_ Saito said to himself, trying to push those thoughts out.

Her cheeks glowing red, Henrietta's face had grown a bit shocked by how warm Saito's body was, but it soon became relaxed. She rested her head against Saito's chest, as if seeking more comfort and solace. She heard his heart beating in his chest. So was hers, beating deep in her breasts. If she had one wish, maybe it could to stay like with Saito. She wondered if he had the same wish.

The two sat in peace and blissful silence, until pounding was heard on the door, which startled them both.

"Open up! This is the Royal Army! Open up now!" a royal guard demanded.

"Your Highness!" Saito urgently whispered. He mentally cursed those guards for ruining the moment.

_(It's a good thing they came. Now you won't forget about Louise.)_

_"Why am I thinking about Louise now?!"_

"This is an emergency! I'll have to use force to open this door, if necessary!" as he said this, the two saw the doorknob twisting, which told them he was indeed trying to force the door open.

"There's no other choice!" Henrietta stated to Saito.

"Your Highness…?"a confused Saito uttered, but gasped in shock, his face turning red as the Queen begins messing with her shirt.

"Open up!" the guard yelled, and pushed the door open to get inside, only for him and his fellow royal guard to stare vacantly, with red cheeks, at the sight before them. What they saw was a surprise.

Henrietta, in a moment of desperation, had thrown off her shirt, and pressed her slender body against Saito's own. He could feel her body's warmth through the fabric of his jacket, which was lifted up slightly by the girl's movement. That was not all. Rather than Saito planting a kiss on her like before, now she was the doing the kissing. Her actions left him so stunned, he couldn't do anything but sit almost motionless, since Henrietta had been so aggressive with her kiss.

The memory of her sweet lips came back to him as they locked with his. He admitted it was because of his own stupidity that it happened, but there was no denying that it was pleasant to say the least. It was the same feeling he got with Louise, except maybe more so.

Having no reason to stay and watch this unforgettable scene, the guards leave, with some parts disgust and envy in their hearts.

Afterword, the teenage duo fall over on the bed.

It became silent once again. After a while the only one who began moving was the girl on top of the boy, as she pushed her body upward, with mad blush appearing on her face. She knew it was the only way to fool those guards, but she simply couldn't believe what she had just done. The act alone was just a mixture of pleasurable and embarrassing. It was shameful, but at the same time, felt so right. She couldn't understand why.

She looked down toward Saito, who was in a daze by what just happened. "Saito-san, are you alright? Saito-san?" she called out to him. She grew worried as he didn't answer her call. She began to think she may have overdone it this time. Before, he was perfectly fine, now this. The hand in the cleavage was one thing, but a forceful kiss might have been too much. The indecent position they were in, her straddling on top of him, was probably not helping either.

The half-naked Queen decided to get off of the semi-conscious boy for now. After hastily covering herself with the borrowed shirt, Henrietta walked over to the door that forced open moments ago. She briskly checked out outside to make sure certain that the soldiers were gone, and then quietly closed the door.

Saito meanwhile, remained in a daze. The kiss just now was enough to put any teenage boy in a trance. Her lips have the same sweet taste as before, but this time, his heart nearly stopped, and when it began beating again, he felt a warmth he didn't feel before.

_"What's wrong with me? Why does I feel this way? First that dream, now this. Why did I feel it didn't matter what others, not even what Louise would say as I held Her Highness? Is it because-"_

Suddenly, Saito had another headache, this time worse than before.

_(Don't do this! Her Highness is not the one you want! Remember, Louise is the one you love! Louise is the one you should be desiring. No matter what charm Her Highness has, your love for Louise can't swayed by it.)_

Saito grunted in response to his "thoughts". Why was it that Louise keep popping up? Why had he been trying to tell himself he was wrong for having these feelings for Henrietta? Something was wrong with his head, and he has no idea what. He didn't want to think about Louise right now. He wanted the girl in front of him. He wanted Henrietta.

The headache grows worse, causing him to clutch his head.

"Saito-san?!" Henrietta called again, having saw him clutching his head in agony. She rushed over to him to see what was wrong, but she spotted the familiar runes on his left hand flashing violently. She had never seen this before. She witnessed it glowing as Saito fought valiantly against Wales and other adversaries, but this amount of flashing felt different. It felt dominating, controlling. It was almost like it was angry that the familiar was thinking of something didn't approve of.

Henrietta's worry for him grew, and she drew closer to his suffering form. She was taken by surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around Henrietta's body, and pulled her down with him on the bed, pressing her body against his own, to the point her breasts completely smothered his chest. The warmth of her body, the smooth softness of her creamy skin, and the smell of her hair intoxicates him, helping to calm down.

"Eh? S-Saito-san…?" Henrietta shuttered, shocked by his actions. Her red cheek glow brighter as these event plays out. She tried to get free from his grasp, but his hands became glued to her back like a vice. In response to her attempts to escape, he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry! My head hurts so much…! I'm just so confused…" Saito whispered into her ear, "I know this may be uncomfortable for you, but can we stay like this a for while…? Until I cool down…?"

Henrietta stopped all movement. She didn't know what to say. He already had Louise, yet what he was doing right now definitely was confusing. Saito's suddenly embrace was shocking, but it took her a moment to realize he wasn't being forceful now, since there was a gentle feeling in his embrace.

He was in pain before, but it seemed like hugging her like this has calmed him down some.

Although her mission was suppose to come first, there was also her own desire for Saito to protect her. Saito embracing her like wasn't so bad either. If it can help him alleviate the pain he was in, then so be it. It was the least she can do for all the trouble she has put him through thus far, and possibly later. Actually, she welcomed it.

However, it wasn't right to deceive him, and hide the fact that she leaked information about her kidnapping, and ran away for real. She planned to tell him before the night was over, but now wasn't the time to reveal it yet. Right now, was the time for a quiet healing embrace.

Henrietta smiled gently, and then she whispered into his ear, "Yes. For the time being, please hold on to me as much you wish."

Her answer made Saito happy, to the point that his heart pound faster than before. "Thank you… Henrietta…"

Hearing him call her by name surprised her, but Henrietta was admittedly delighted, so she said nothing.

A moment later, Saito resumes his embrace of Henrietta, but this time lying down in a more comfortable position on the bed, facing each other side by side. He once again held her, arms gently wrapped around her slender back, while hers ran clasped tenderly on his wider back

Saito's embrace was now stronger than before. She could feel it. For a while it seemed, he wasn't going to let go.

It was brief, but she saw that the violent flashing of runes on his left hand had subsided for now.

Still, Henrietta wondered to herself, why was she doing this? Why was she allowing Saito to touch her like this? In fact, how much does Saito mean to her? And was it worth hurting Louise, her best friend like this, just to see him perfectly content with embracing her body for comfort, even if said best friend doesn't know? She looked into Saito's blue eyes, and saw no trace of guilt or regret about this betrayal in them. He knew exactly what he was doing, and didn't have care for world.

If that was the case, neither did she. Just for this moment, the world can stand still for all she cared. This embrace felt so fulfilling, warm and soft, she didn't want to be let go of. She smiled, with her heart beating in her chest. She held him close to her, and remained still. Yes, this is a moment she wished stay in for as long as possible.

Nothing would drive them apart tonight, expect for dealing with a certain traitor in the mists later on.

* * *

BW: That's the end of chapter 01, again, except it's combined with chapter two from the original story, with new parts added for the flow of the story. I figured I should combined the first two chapters together, because looking back on it now, perhaps it might have been better to have them this way rather than keep them separate. Before, I couldn't figure out how to translate the anime scenes in Episode 6, hence the two chapters being separate. Thanks to my improvements as a writer, maybe getting over some writers block that's lasted for YEARS, as least for a while, I had no problems doing it.

As for the _(inner voice)_ Saito keeps hearing, I got the idea from _Saving Graces_, which had a similar concept, to make a conflict within Saito. This_ (Inner Voice)_ is trying to influence Saito's thoughts and sway him from falling for Henrietta. If anyone has read the novels, or at least knows of it from an outside source, you'd know why this is a thing.

I hope it works out for the best, and that you all enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Could it be?

**On That Destined Night chapter 02: Could it be…?**

BW: I apologize for the long wait. My computer broke down and I had to wait a few weeks before I could get a new one. Luckily, I was able to save everything I had to a separate hard-drive, so I don't have to worry about redoing anything, at least for the long term. I'm back now, and I'm still on this remake, and some other projects.

Anyway, I'm pleasantly surprised that this story is doing well enough to get a few favorites and followings. Hopefully, this new chapter will bring in more.

For this chapter, which was previously chapter 03 in the original, is now a completely redone chapter 02, with newly added pieces.

And to answer any questions regarding it, yes, there will be lemon this time, later down the line.

**(I don't own anything from Familiar of Zero)**

* * *

"Stop right there, Lishman!"

"Farewell, Henrietta!" the traitorous finance minister Lishman declared, slamming his staff in the middle of the stage, causing a trap door right beneath him to open. Henrietta, Saito, and Louise could only watch in horror as he escaped capture.

Within only a few minutes of fight, Lishman's bodyguards and the shy from Albion were detained, and thankfully no casualties among her forces, civilians, or Lishman's men, were found, apart from injuries gained in battle.

With everything settled, everyone waited outside the theater. Captured bodyguards lined up and ready to be transported to prison for siding with Lishman, injured royal guards rested on sheets receiving treatments, and relieved civilians happy that the chaos was over.

However, Lishman himself escaped captured, which left his men uncoordinated, and Henrietta embittered.

It was the perfect plan. She had him cornered, and he slipped right through her fingers. Henrietta could only sigh in frustration at this realization.

To keep herself occupied, Henrietta over saw the proceedings as the night slowly passed by. She refused to return home until every was in order, believing it was her responsible to so, seeing as she was the one who put in danger. As she thought, no causalities among all parties, but she had to make sure nothing slipping behind the cracks like Lishman did. She also thought she should wait for Agnes to report to her, since she seems to have vanished.

Saito, still in his ridiculous dog costume, saw the troubled look on her face. He thought he needed to comfort her, and sooth the guilty he felt for getting off the stage and fighting the grunts, instead of stopping the boss. The reason being, in the midst of the fight that broke out between the Queen's soldiers and Lishman's cronies, Henrietta was about to be slain by an enemy until Saito showed up to save her in time. While he would've liked to be seen in a more knight in shining armor fashion, it still led to Lishman getting away.

He thought saw frustrating that her efforts to capture that bastard to waste, and it was because he didn't stop him when he could have.

"Your Highness…" said Saito, as he approached her.

"Yes, Saito-san?"

"Your Highness, I'm sorry. It's my fault he got away."

"What do you mean?" asked Henrietta.

"I could have stopped him while I was on that stage. But, I didn't. I left the stage and went to help you. What I should have done was stop him when I had the chance, but he's gone now and it's because of me." said Saito.

It didn't take long for Henrietta to see the guilt written expression on her ally's face. Guilt started to well up inside her too, seeing him like this. She put on a reassuring smile and said, "There's nothing to be done. Besides, I think you made good decision coming to my aid. There would have much graver repercussions if you hadn't."

Saito looked at her in mild surprise, and then smiled himself, "You're right. I guess I shouldn't kick myself over it. But still, you risked your life to get here. I'm caught between being impressed and apprehensive at the idea. And if I'm being honest, I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. So, I'm glad you're safe and unharmed."

"Oh, I… see…" said Henrietta, a little surprised by Saito's words. To be honest, she thought he would be more resentful of her for having deceived him up until the hotel. After his episode, Saito calmed down and his pain subsided, she revealed that her being kidnapped was a ploy to lore Lishman and the Albion spy out, and she used Saito partially as a means to end, because she wanted him to protect her. To hear him say that made her little happy, and at the same time, guilty for having dragged him into this mess.

"Your Highness!" Louise called out. Saito and Henrietta turn and see the pink haired mage running up to them. She was still in her stage attire for the play.

"Louise?" blinked Saito.

"I heard you faked your kidnapping in order to go undercover and lure that traitor out. Are you alright?" Louise asked, showing clear concern for her childhood friend's well-being.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Saito-san protected me, after all." Henrietta answered.

"Oh, thank the Founder." Louise sighed in relief. That relieved expression turned stern a few seconds later. "That reminds me. Saito didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Eh?"

"You were alone with Saito, right? He didn't do anything strange while you with him, right?"

"W-Why would you assume I did anything?" sputtered Saito. Louise inched closer to him, sniffing his body odor. "W-What…?"

"I smell Her Highness' perfume on you." Louise glared. Both the Queen and swordsman paled.

_"That's right… those times we…"_ Henrietta thought, turning her face away to hide the blush on her cheek. She remembered the times on the streets and the hotel room, both points where they were physical touching one another, both of which were voluntary and initiative on her part.

"You can't be her bodyguard unless you're so close to her that her perfume sticks to you. I sincerely hope you didn't put your paws on her." Louise's glare hardened as she warned him.

"I-I didn't do anything, I swear!" Saito blanched further.

"Liar! I can see it on your face!"

"P-Please, Louise, he's right! Granted, there were situations outside of our control that lead to some physical contact, but I promise, nothing further than that happened!" that was a half-lie, but Henrietta really didn't want Saito to get punished for merely doing his job, and for what she was responsible for.

"Please, Your Highness, you don't need to make excuses for this dog! I'll punish him for his lechery!"

"But…" Henrietta couldn't find the words to back up her claim. Louise was a loyal friend, and she was thankful for that, but even the young Queen found that the pinkette's loyalty, and her foul temperament clouded her judgment sometimes. She'd even disregard her word, something she rarely. Was it in the name of inflicting corporal punishment to an unfaithful familiar, or just out of possessive jealous fury?

"If you think I'm that impure, what about you? What were _you_ doing?" Saito blurted

"Huh? N-Nothing…!" Louise blushed madly, as if remembering something embarrassing.

"Don't give me that! Obviously something did happen!" said Saito.

"I just told you, nothing happened!" Louise shouted back, "You dare to question me, you stupid dog?! Unforgivable!" Louise brought out her wand, to Saito's horror. He quickly bolted and tried to escape being blown up, with Louise giving chase, shouting things like "perverted dog" or "stupid dog". The crowd just watched nonchalantly, while Henrietta had a blank face.

One could almost see this as humorous, but for the now lonely Henrietta, there was a layer of annoyance at Louise's behavior toward Saito, though it didn't show on her face. She didn't mind the pinkette's treatment of him at first, but minds tend to change after a while. She had no business butting into their relationship, but she felt in her heart that it wasn't right to treat Saito like this.

Normally, she would envy a relationship where both parties would be so open to one another that even arguments could spark on occasion, but the constant bickering and abuse on Louise's part was too much by her standards. Surely, there was a limit to how much Saito could take before he breaks down, right?

"Don't those two have anything better to do than bicker all the time? Just watching them annoys me to no end." said the familiar voice of Agnes from behind.

Henrietta spun about and saw Agnes approaching her, albeit with her cape missing.

"Agnes, welcome back." the Queen greeted her most loyal knight.

"Your Majesty, Lishman will no longer be a problem. I took care of him myself." stated the knight, bowing her head to her Queen.

"I see. Excellent news." said Henrietta. She already pieced together that Agnes likely dispatched Lishman. Given how he was likely responsible for her village being razed when she was a child, her grudge against most mages was understandable, most especially Lishman. While Henrietta had no wished for anyone to die tonight, she hoped that at least executing him brought Agnes some closure.

Seeing as everything was finally in order, the Queen decided that it was time to return home and get well needed rest. She would hear Agnes' full report later.

**[-Sometime Later-]**

Sometime after the incident with Lishman, Henrietta had no other choice but to sign an official declaration of war against Albion presented by the Cardinal Masarini himself, despite her best attempt to avoid it. She wasn't surprised to see it coming at all, and could only mentally kick herself for not working harder to resolve the ordeal with Albion in a more peaceful manner. One reason for this aversion to war was the amount of death and suffering war brings. She would never condoned senseless violence like that, and she never will.

But, there were times when it was necessary to get involved conflict when it concerned the safety of Tristain and its people, which is why she took command and assembled a military squad, some of which included male students from the Academy when Albion began their first invasion on Tristain, which was lead by the traitor Jean-Jacques Wardes and Oliver Cromwell. And this latest incident with Lishman as well. Taking action was the only way to solve this. And of course, her actions during the invasion was partially what led to her becoming Queen. The other was the previous queen, her mother Marianne de Tristain, voluntarily stepping down. There was no other option than to name her daughter as her successor, despite Henrietta being so young and inexperienced.

Even if she was the Queen of Tristain now, Henrietta seemed to have little power in political matters, seeing as she couldn't prevent this war from happening. Not helping was the majority of the people of Tristain who wished for it.

One of the biggest issues about war was the nobles, and their reasons for going to war . There was a hand full of nobles who would see it as an honor to fight and die in battle, if it means bringing them glory to their family name or gain status to brag about. In her mind, such things were the epitome of foolishness and stubborn pride. She could think of a few nobles would go to war for much nobler reasons, such as a genuine desire to protect their home, someone they care about more than anything, or even a combination of the two.

Most importantly, was her fear of losing someone precious to her, like Wales.

Wales… thinking about him, made the young queen sad. There was peace between Tristain and Albion, it was gone the minute Prince Wales died at the hands of traitorous Wardes and his cohorts. He died in her arms again later after the Albion Invasion.

It deeply saddened Henrietta, but she had no time to grieve, as war was on the horizon. In order to avoid any more deaths of the people she loves, and many others, then war must be fought. It was a difficult decision, but it had to be done, to avoid the aftermath of a coup d'état. Should she and royal family be removed from power, and a more aggressive person took the reins of ruler, it would lead to more bloodshed, and that she wanted to avoid terribly.

So, for the majority of the people who wanted it, she signed the deed, and now the two country are on a war path, much to her deep personal regret.

Over a week passed, and the Tristain Army and their allied nation Germania fought and succeeded in pushing Albion forces back. It was good that they won the first battle, and there were minimal casualties, but Henrietta's heart still sank, as more lives will eventually be lost as the war progresses.

All the recent events up to this point has left the young Queen exhausted, physically and mentally. She signed other large amounts of paper work, which thankfully had nothing to do with war, and decided to retire to her room. She had also recently given Agnes permission search the Underground Library underneath the Academy. After he was killed, Agnes had told her of what Lishman told her about the records of her village being sacked. It supposedly held more information, specifically that the mage who lead the attack may possibly still be alive.

As soon as she entered her room, she fell onto her bed with all the grace and poise of an immature child.

"Ugh… I'm so tired…" Henrietta muttered to herself, laying down on her bed. She would have to rest up while she can, because very soon, she would have to join the front line on the battlefield. Something to look forward indeed.

"This is so bothersome…" Henrietta whispered, for once, thinking selfishly. She dare not say that aloud for anyone in earshot to hear, otherwise she would be on the receiving end of a long winded lecture. She was alone in her private chambers, so all was fine.

But, sure enough, ruling a country was not her idea of fun. But, as the ruling monarch of this kingdom, she had keep her own feeling hidden, no matter what the circumstances. Though, she loves her people equally, and more than happy to protect them, there are times when even she was frustrated with her job. With her position in life. She was only a teenager, after all. Why must she rule the entire kingdom of Tristain by herself? And why must she lead the royal army into a pointless conflict? It was all so stupid, and tiresome, and not at all how she envisioned her first actions upon becoming Queen.

"How I wish I could be a normal girl…" Henrietta said to herself. Yes. She often wished she could be a normal girl, like the peasant girls living in the town below, who carrying on with their blissful lives, undeterred by royal duties. Maybe then, if that were to happen, she can be better friends with Saito.

"Saito-san…?"

Why was she thinking of him of all people? Maybe because Saito was her only companion who understood her feelings? Maybe because he was so honest and brave, especially after he saved her from Lishman's men? Or, could she be…

"No, it couldn't be…" she said, shaking her head. She loved Wales. Deep in her heart, she still did.

Thinking about it now, the time she spent with Saito during her hunt for Lishman was particularly pleasant, since she asked Saito to be her bodyguard and protect her like he would Louise. She felt guilty for deceiving him and Louise, but was glad neither he or she held it against her.

Henrietta never expected him suddenly embracing her, though. But, he was in inexplicable pain that night, and it was all she could do to comfort him. Deep down, she welcomed the embrace. In fact, every time he touched her that night, she felt a warm and gentle feeling. Her heart thumped just thinking about. The sensation of his tender touch claimed her body too. It was as though she was naturally drawn to him. It was one feeling she didn't want to forget. She loved Wales, but what about her feelings for Saito? Could it be…? Maybe that she really wanted…?

No, that couldn't possibly be it. She concluded in her mind that she was merely seeking comfort from the boy. Everything that had happened to her recently, especially the death of Wales, wore her down emotionally, and Saito was the only person she thought of to alleviate that emotional pain.

Speaking of which, why was Saito suddenly in so much pain that night? Was it because of his familiar runes? The violent flashing they were doing? She hadn't done much research on the inner workings of a familiar's bond with its summoner & master, especially when said familiar was human. No one has. From what she could observe, maybe he did or thought something the runes didn't like, and they were punishing him in some way?

It made her so confused and worried about Saito, she had no clue what to do, or why she felt this way. She wanted to see him, and make sure he was doing all right. She felt she needed to. But, she couldn't do that now. Not when so much irksome work needed to be done.

She sat up from her bed, and walked out to the balcony. She looked out to see the people celebrating their Queen's decision to go to war. She was happy to see them in high spirit, but a part of her also felt disgusted that they were looking forward to pointless man slaughter.

She sighed. She decided maybe it was time to clear her head with a little walk. She managed to sneak out of the castle before. She could do it again. And it was only for a little while. She had to come back before they notice she was missing again. Preparations for moving out to the newly established base in the Albion region were nearly complete, and she will be instrumental in the battles ahead. This could be her last chance for an escape from troublesome palace life for a long while.

She prepared her trademark cloak, and snuck her way around the castle to avoid detection. She made use one of the many secret passageways. She learned never to use the same one twice or they'd surely figure out how she got away.

After using one of those old access ways, Henrietta was once again outside the palace.

She walked around the city, observing the townsfolk up close, while still keeping her hood over her head. Despite her feelings over the kingdom's celebration for one small victory, it definitely felt nice to see them happy and festive. Maybe it was worth signing that paper, just to see them smiling.

After wandering the rest of streets and viewing some of the sights, decided it was time to go the academy, she spotted a most unexpected person.

It was the boy she had been thinking about all this time, Saito. He was walking around the city, and he was without Louise. Her heart raced the minute she looked at him. Sadly, he's far away from where she was.

She didn't want to cause harm to Louise to like this, but she couldn't help been drawn to Saito.

She would have called out to him, but that would give her away to the ever watchful eye of city guards and citizens. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be around. Still, a quieter approach would be more appropriate. Besides, this is probably the best time to talk to him about that night at the hotel.

**[-Meanwhile: Saito-]**

Saito was letting off some steam, after that adventure in the Underground Library, and getting blown up, and beaten up by Louise again. He decided to go back into town to walk around for a while, and hopefully, not deal with her for a while.

Although, all that abuse today was worth it, since Siesta looked so cute in the sailor uniform he bought. Siesta was fine and all, but what about Her Highness? Would she wear it? Well, her cuteness level went up when she put on Louise's shirt, so wearing the uniform might help it increase. He grinned just thinking about how cute she'd look. Of course, he already gave it to Siesta, so he would need to have a new one made. Or may something different. Something more special for her.

_(Stop that. You already had your fun with Siesta. Don't get excited over Her Highness. Remember, you hurt Louise. Her feelings should take priority.)_

"Y-Yeah… I guess shouldn't be getting in over my head. I don't want Louise more mad at me than she already is. And I shouldn't be bothering Her Highness when she's so busy with this damn war." muttered Saito. What was he thinking? Troubling the Queen of all people with his idiocy.

"Maybe I'll buy Louise something, so she'll forgive me."

Just as he was about to go off somewhere, Saito felt a faint tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a familiar cloaked feminine figure.

"Hello, Saito-san…"

"That voice… Your Highness?" Saito quietly gasped. He looked around briefly, and to his relief, no one else was around to hear him. It was a mystery to him why she appeared before him like this. "What's going on? Why are you out here?"

"Um… No reason particularly. I'm just out for a walk is all." Henrietta answered, "I also wanted to see how the townsfolk were doing."

"A walk? Not to question you, but are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Saito.

"Probably not. Today might be festive, but there might be more enemies lurking in our mists as we speak." said Henrietta, "I'd still like to enjoy myself in the festivities, if only for a day of respite."

"Oh really?" Saito asked, "Then, maybe you need a bodyguard again?"

"Eh? N-No! You don't need to trouble yourself anymore on my behalf!"

"It's fine. I don't have anything else to do. Besides, if I let you walk around by yourself and get into trouble after bumping into you like this, Louise will surely get angry at me." joked Saito. Personally, Saito wouldn't allow himself to take no for answer. Henrietta's safety, regardless of her status, was something he found himself caring for immensely.

"O-Oh… well, in that case…" Henrietta muttered, "Please look after me…" Henrietta said shyly. She didn't plan for this to happen, but part of her was happy that Saito is offering to protect her on his own accord. Beside, while they were alone together, she can say what she needed to and be done with it. But, the longer she waited and spent time with Saito, the more difficult it would be.

Saito, putting on his best gentleman mask, and bowed with one hand over his chest, "With pleasure, my Dear Queen Henrietta."

Henrietta couldn't help giggling a bit from Saito's gentleman act. Part of her was also happy and a little embarrassed that he addressed her by name. Nonetheless, she held her composure well.

The two began to tour of the town. As they did, Saito spotted a boutique with a various sundresses on display. He was surprised to see that dresses like these exist in this world, mannequins and all. In his world, they could be found almost anywhere during the summer time. At least he assumed so. There were still things in this world that were still unknown to him.

Saito had the idea to buy Henrietta one of these sundresses, thinking they would look good on her.

She initially refused the offer, because she didn't want to trouble him further, but he was insistent, going so far to state that it might be better than wearing a cloak as a disguise, and thus she conceded to the idea. Part of her knew it was an excuse for him to buy a dress for her, but she let it go, due to finding herself curious about how lovely the dresses were. Additionally, if it made Saito happy, then why not?

Once inside the boutique, they were immediately greeted by the overtly enthusiastic shopkeeper.

"Welcome! Please come in!" said the female shopkeeper, greeting the pair face to face.

"Um, hi." said a nervous Saito, "We spotted the dresses in the window and…"

"Oh yes! You have good eyes sir. We just had those one piece dresses recently made, and naturally they're on sell for a good price." smiled shopkeeper, "I assume you want one for your mysterious date here?"

The shopkeeper spied at Henrietta, who kept her face hidden beneath the hood. Henrietta felt a little bashful at the attention.

"W-Well, yes. Although, date's not the-"

"Say no more. I understand perfectly!"

"Clearly she doesn't…" Saito whispered to himself.

"Now, if we can look at her measurements…"

"T-That's okay! We'd really a recommendation." Saito interjected, fearing the shopkeeper would possibly discover Henrietta's identity.

"Oh, that's simple enough. I still need to have a look-see, though…" the shopkeeper said, staring at the disguised Queen intensely.

"Heights good… that cloak is certainly no good, though… the dress beneath… Ah!" the shopkeeper paused for a moment. "I have the perfect dress for her!" she said the Saito.

"Already?" asked a shocked Saito.

"Indeed! Just wait a moment!" the shopkeeper dashed over to the dresses displayed at window. She stripped one of the mannequins at near lightning speed and quickly handed it off to Henrietta.

"Here you go! The dressing rooms are this way." the shopkeeper guided Henrietta to the dressing rooms on the left side of the shop. "I'll throw in a nice pair of matching shoes and a hat for you too."

"T-Thank you…" Henrietta said bashfully, while standing in the first dressing room.

"You can thank me by letting me see what it looks like on you." the shopkeeper said. As promised, she left a straw sunhat on the rack, and a pair of white heeled sandals inside. Soon after, closing the curtain, allowing the disguised Queen to disrobe her cloak and dress, and try on the dress.

With that done, the shopkeeper quickly turned to Saito with suspicion in her gaze.

"So boy, tell me… what made you decide to come to my little shop?"

"W-Well, I saw the dresses on display in the window. They looked so good, I thought I'd buy one for H- for… Aya!" Saito thought of "Aya" from the top of his head, to prevent himself from saying "Her Highness". And using her actual name was out of the question, naturally. "Aya" actually came from one of his favorite voice actresses back in Japan, Ayako Kawasumi. _"Now that I think about it, Her Highness does actually sound a lot like her. Must be a coincidence."_

"I see. Next question then. How did you find such a beautiful mermaid in the vast ocean? Don't tell me she's a Nobleman's daughter? I took a peak under her hood, and she was way too beautiful to be a common girl. Additionally, you don't look like a soldier or heir to a noble family, so why is she with you?"

"E-Eh… well, uh…" Saito fumbled. Technically, the woman wasn't wrong, but it would utter chaos if she discovered that Queen Henrietta was in that dressing room.

"Relax, you don't to explain anything." the shopkeeper smiled, "If you haven't guessed yet, I'm a romantic at heart. Two lovers from vastly different worlds coming together is as about as romantic as you can get! If my fabric can bring two star-crossed lovers together, then I'm more than happy to donate to the cause in total secrecy!" she declared dramatically, with intense fire in her eyes.

"That's a bit of a stretch, but I appreciate you keeping this to yourself." said Saito. Still, the idea of being lovers with Henrietta did sound appealing, even if she was far beyond his reach in terms of status. It was ridiculous to think about, but he was in a relationship with Louise, despite being a commoner, so it could be possible to become something with Her Highness.

_(But, you only need one person in your life. That being Louise. And you need to get back to her as soon as possible.)_

Right, Louise. She was waiting for him. And here he was, spending time with another girl behind her back. He ought to be feeling guilty for this, but…

"Alright, I think it's about time for your little lady to reveal herself." declared the shopkeeper, "Are you ready yet, dear?"

"Y-Yes. Just about." Henrietta answered from behind the curtain.

"Alright. Don't be bashful. Step out and show 'em your stuff!" the cheerful shopkeeper encouraged.

In seconds, Henrietta stepped out from behind the curtain, and utterly blew Saito's mind away. The sundress was a perfect fit, not just in size, but in proportions as well. It accommodated quite well to her body's slender shape, especially where her generous bust was considered. Speaking of which, it mildly displayed her cleavage. The dress itself greatly complimented her beauty as well. From the sleeveless top, it was pure white, but halfway down the bottom, it faded seamlessly into violet.

Henrietta had put on the straw hat on her head, which did well the hide her hair, and partially her face. It added a demure layer to her looks.

The heeled sandals were also a good fit, showing her well taken care of feet.

The first to react was the shopkeeper, who was positively ecstatic, "Praise the Founder! I knew my dress would fit you perfectly! My heart has been struck by your beauty, Aya-san!"

"Aya-san…?" Henrietta asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"So boy, what do you think? How does the little lady look to you?" asked the shopkeeper to Saito.

"I-I… uh…" Saito was utterly taken aback by Henrietta's new look he couldn't formulate any words. But, he saw the anticipation in Henrietta's eyes, so he knew he had to say something. "I-It… looks really… g-good on you…" Saito stammered out.

"Oh, come now! What you should say is, 'My lady, I was so awestruck by your wondrous beauty, I became speechless! I may be a poor boy of peasant birth, but please, be mine!', otherwise, you're a complete and utter waste of a man!"

"I-It's alright! I'm just glad he likes it…" 'Aya' said, embarrassed, but happy at the same time. Her cheeks were a pretty shade of red.

"Is that so? Well, if you say so. Now, I assume you'll purchase this ensemble." the shopkeeper asked Saito.

"Y-Yes, definitely."

"Good then. It's customary for the gentleman to pay, so..."

"R-Right..." Saito nodded, hesitantly taking out a large coin purse. As he was making the exchange, Henrietta noticed her bodyguard handing the shopkeeper a few gold coins. Rarely will you find a person of common birth in possession of a bag of gold coins, especially so many in one, parting with only a few seems to be trivial. How did Saito come to acquire them? Did Louise give him an allowance? Probably.

Though, looking at Saito's expression, he seemed conflict over how much he should give. Or rather, if he should be using the money at all. But, what he did give away proved adequate enough.

With the purchase made, Saito and 'Aya' exit the boutique, with the shopkeeper bidding farewell to them. As for Henrietta's old clothes, they were stealthily tucked into a paper bag for her to carry.

Saito took a moment to explain what 'Aya' meant to Henrietta, while having much difficulty separating his eyes from the stunning sight of her in her new dress.

"That dress really does look good on you..." said Saito.

"Thank you for buying it for me, Saito-san." said Henrietta, "You sure had a lot of money with you. Does Louise give you allowance money?"

"Yeah but, not much. I've just been saving up. Early I bought this outfit for a friend of mine, and it was pretty cheap. It reminded me of Japan, and she had some distant ancestry from their so..."

"She? So, your friend is female?"

"Ah! Y-Yes, but don't worry! Nothing weird is going on with her, I swear!" Saito sputtered, panicking.

"Why would I worry about that? You're free to have as many friends as you want, and giving gifts to them is a nice thing to do." Henrietta said with a reassuring smile.

"O-Oh... right..." mumbled Saito, "Anyway, I thought I should use the money left over to buy Louise something so she'd forgive me, but..."

Henrietta dawned a perplexed expression on her face. Forgive him? Did she get mad at him for something again? Does it have to do with that friend he mentioned? Probably so, knowing her. How would she react if she knew her boyfriend spent a day at the town festival with her best friend? Would she react the same way she always does? The same violent and abusive way? No doubt. Would she ignore any attempt to explain the situation? Perhaps so. She had no problem doing that the night they cornered Lishman. It was troubling to her, how this relationship had so many flaws, all stemming from one person. And the end result was her partner reacting defensively to an innocent question.

As for Saito, he had no idea why he panicked like that when he mentioned Siesta to Henrietta. Maybe it was a reflex from Louise's usual violent and jealous reactions when she learned that he spent time with another girl. Henrietta, on the other hand, didn't react that way at all. She was more understanding, unlike Louise. Henrietta was more open to the idea of friends regardless of gender, unlike Louise.

_(Louise wouldn't be upset with you all the time if you remained loyal to her.)_

Maybe, but she should learn that he was free to do as he wanted and spend time with whomever he chose. It can't always be about her.

_(Louise means everything to you. Don't push her away)_

Saito pushed this internal arguing aside in his head, and put of on a smile.

"Let's not dwell on this. We should enjoy ourselves."

"Y-Yes. I suppose so..." Henrietta still had her concerns about Saito, but for his sake, she decided not to let it detour her enjoyment of the festivities.

They saw plenty of sights, ate dinner at a different tavern from the Charming Fairy, and Saito even bought food Henrietta wanted to try, using those coins no less. For Saito, this felt more like a first date instead of guard duty, and he was loving every second of it.

Henrietta loved this moment as well. She felt like a little girl all over again, being treated to such a wonderful time. She wanted this bliss to never end. Her joyful smile warmed Saito's heart. He wanted nothing but happiness for her, and if he could give her this much happiness, he would gladly do more.

But this was momentary. Because, above all, Louise's happiness was more important than anyone else's. At least, that was what he told himself. Right…?

**[-Sunset-]**

Time passed, and the two finally realize how late it is, judging by the setting sun.

"Oh wow! It's that late already?" Saito said. He and Henrietta were at the town plaza.

"I didn't mean to be out so late." Henrietta exclaimed, "I'm sure everyone in the palace must know I'm gone and are in a state of panic."

"So, you left without telling anyone? Again?"

"Uh? Well… yes. I only snuck out because I wanted to walk around town for awhile and be back before they noticed I was missing."

"Is it because of the war with Albion?" asked Saito.

Henrietta looked down to her feet, letting a cress fallen expression show. "It's stressful being the Queen of a kingdom. And leading one side of a war at the same time doesn't help in that regard." Henrietta mused, "The people look to me for guidance. Especially in trying times like these. Now that I'm Queen, my duty for my kingdom and its people come first before my feelings."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear it." Saito said, "I can't imagine myself or any teenager being put in a position like this. It must be really hard for you, and yet you're handling it with such grace, though. I really admire that about you. Being so strong, resolute, and caring to this kingdom's people."

Henrietta blushed a little from the sincere compliment. She wasn't sure what to say, she remained silent for a moment.

"But still, that's make makes me worry about you, too." said Saito.

"Eh?"

"A kind girl like you being forced to fight in a ridiculous war like this. It sounds really unfair to me." said Saito, with a look of frustration on his face. "I wish I could help somehow, but..."

Henrietta was initially surprised by what he said. She saw the sincerity in his words, and she felt a little happy he seemed concerned about the war or her position in it. A smile soon graced her lips soon after.

"Thank you for your kind words. But, I've made peace with this role I've been given." Henrietta said, "So, to make sure I don't worry those people at the palace, I should be heading back now before they sand out the royal guard."

"Good idea. I should be at the Academy by now. Louise is probably furious with me."

Hearing Saito say made the young Queen smile sadly, "You must really care about Louise."

"Huh?" Saito looks at Henrietta, whose sad expression bore concern in the young swordsman, "Your Highness, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Henrietta answered, "It's rather silly. Of course you do, because you love her so much."

"Some times, I'm not so sure." said Saito, "My relationship with Louise has… been strained lately. All she ever talks about now is you, and she's been ignoring my feelings." Saito explained, looking sullen, "Plus, she's always screaming at me, which I can't stand for the life of me."

"Saito-san…"

"Don't get me wrong. I know how much you mean to her, and I do care about Louise, but lately, you've been stuck on my mind too."

"I… have?" Henrietta asked. Her heart began to race. She had a feeling about what was going to come next.

"Yes. I know shouldn't, but I can't help it. So, it's not only Louise that I love… or maybe, I don't love her anymore." Saito walked over to Henrietta, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and brought his face closer to hers.

Henrietta had been paralyzed by Saito's gentle touch to do or say anything. Her cheeks went completely red.

"Princess… I…" Saito murmured, as he draws closer. It was clear to the queen what Saito was intending to do. She needed to stop before he could do it. That's what her mind wanted, but her heart didn't. She didn't know what to do, or who to listen to; her mind, or her heart.

This would've been the third time they kissed, if not for misfortune luck of Saito being struck with a similar headache like before.

_(Stop this! Don't do it! Do you want to anger Louise further?!)_

"Agh! Again!?" Saito cried out, backing away from the disguised Queen.

"Saito-san?!" Henrietta gasped in concern for her companion. Within moments, Saito calmed down.

"I-I'm fine... it's gone..." Saito groaned, a guilty expression apparent on his face. What was he thinking? Trying to put one on Henrietta? Behind Louise's back even. Why would he do that? And why wasn't resisting? More importantly, why was he punishing himself like this after a headache?

As for Henrietta, she quickly remembered her prier concern these sudden headaches. For a brief moment, she saw the familiar runes flash again. Now she was certain. The runes were the cause of his pain. But, just be certain, she wanted some confirmation on how he thought of the runes on his hand.

"Um, Saito-san-"

"SAITO!"

Another interrupt would come in the form of a familiar high pitch voice reached into the pairs ears, which caused the two to freeze up.

"SAITO!" Louise called from a distance. Luckily for them, she wasn't anymore near them, but she was approaching the plaza. Another voice called out.

"SAITO-SAN!" called out Siesta, a maidservant in the Academy.

"Hey, I told you didn't need to come here with me!"

"But, I'm just as worried as you are!"

"Go back to the Academy and wait!"

"I won't!"

"Louise… and Siesta?!" Saito gasped in fear. Arguing aside, why are they here together? Most likely looking for him so he hadn't come to the academy in quite some time.

"Siesta? If I remember correctly, she's your maidservant friend from the incident with Count Mott." it didn't long for Henrietta to put it together that the maid girl must be that friend he was talking about. She noted similarities between Saito and that girl.

"Yes, but now's not the time! If they find us, I'll be in for a world of hurt!" Saito whispered. The sweat trickling down his next, and the fear on his face and his eyed were proof that he was not joking. Then again, even if he was alone, he'd be screwed in either fashion.

"W-What should we do…?" Henrietta whispered, desperately looking for solution to their problem. As much as she wanted to avoid being seen by Louise, leaving Saito to deal with whatever punishment didn't feel right to her either.

"Um, maybe you should head back to the palace now?"

"Eh?"

"It probably won't be long before they send the royal guards out to search for you like before. Which is why you can't be here for either Louise or the guards to find you."

"Y-Yes, of course I know that! But, what about you?" Henrietta asked.

"I'll be okay, I'm used to it be now."

Henrietta wasn't so sure that was a good thing, but she had no choice but to concede, "Alright. Please care!" Henrietta dashed away as quickly as she could before the other two girls found her with Saito.

Moments later, Louise and Siesta caught up with Saito alone in the plaza.

"Saito!" Louise yelled.

"There you are, Saito-san!" Siesta cried, running up to him, "We've looking everywhere for you, Saito-san!"

"For me?" Saito smiled nervously.

"You've been out so late, so I was worried. What were you doing that kept you out so long?" Louise asked.

"N-Nothing really. Just hanging around, checking out of the festivities!" Saito replied, with some sweat on his face.

Meanwhile, Henrietta, who was suppose to be going back by that point, hid before a light pole to observe Saito's interaction the two girls. Naturally, she was curious and concerned about what happened next.

"Just hanging? Really?" Louise glared suspiciously. Obviously, she doesn't believe him. At least, not completely.

"H-Hey, Louise…?"

"Are you sure you weren't just hanging around by yourself. Maybe you met another woman while you were out here, right?"

"_Oh crap!_" Saito thought, "Of course, I wasn't!" he denied. Unfortunately, his troubled expression didn't help his case.

"Just as I thought! You cheating dog!" Louise yelled, throwing a straight slap to Saito's face.

"Ugh! Uhh!" Saito groaned as he fell to ground. He already knew he that one coming. The amount of torture Agnes gives him in training was nothing compared to Louise's abuse. At least she didn't kick him in the balls again.

"Saito-san!" Siesta cried, rushing the injured boy's side, "Saito-san, are you alright?" Siesta asked, concerned for Saito's welfare.

"Don't give this perverted dog any special treatment!" ordered Louise. She marched forward and pulls the boy by the ear again, "Let's go home! You're really in for it when we get back!" she said before dragging him away by his ear, while he groaned and whined along the way. He didn't seem to protest.

_(Do you see now? You hurt Louise again. You deserve this.)_

"Miss Valliere, you should really be more gentle!" Siesta pleaded.

"Shut up, and quite following us!" Louise retorted back. She tugged roughly at Saito's ear. "Saito, quite dragging your feet!" she demanded, dragging him along with a concerned Siesta following them.

"Oh Louise…" Henrietta sighed, disappointed by her friend's treatment of her familiar. She had seen this kind of thing happen before, but how that she's grown to care so much for Saito, she couldn't help but feel the need to scold Louise for her treatment of the boy she claimed to love and care for. She would have thrown caution to the wind and gave a tongue lashing to Louise for her behavior had another voice not intervened.

"Ahem!" the voice of Agnes grunted from behind. Henrietta looked behind and found her most loyal knight standing behind her, giving her a stern expression.

"Agnes..."

"I think the Cardinal and other royal staff would greatly appreciate if you did not go disappearing on them like this whenever the mood strikes you. Myself included, Your Majesty." the female knight said.

Henrietta fell silent, looking down to her toes.

Agnes sighed, "I also know what you're thinking, but it's better you don't get between them. As Queen, your kingdom's future comes first. Your personal feelings shouldn't take priority overall, and their relationship shouldn't concern you." scolded Agnes. She was well aware it was something her Queen didn't want to hear, but Agnes felt it must be said. As it stands, the kingdom needed its Queen at her most focused, and she must be strong. That included not letting sentimental feelings bogging her down.

"I know. I apologize for worrying everyone. Let us return to the palace. I'm sure you have much to report about what you found beneath the academy."

"I do."

As she and Agnes made their way back, Henrietta was lost in thought. Now, she understood what Saito meant by their relationship being strained. It seemed Louise was getting worse with her treatment. How did she get to such a state without her noticing? And how could Saito put up with her temper for so long and not break? It was both amazing, and troubling. Not helping were the familiar runes making him put up with it, she presumed. If it were up to her, she wouldn't let Saito suffer in silence like this. Still, no matter how she wanted to help Saito, she must restrain herself, especially with this war weighing on her shoulders.

**[-Queen's Office-]**

"I ask that you don't act on such reckless impulses again, Your Highness!" said Cardinal Masarini, raising his voice slightly. "The time to go to the front lines is almost upon us. If we were to somehow lose you for real, it will spell doom for us all!"

"Yes, I know. I apologize for the trouble I caused." said Henrietta, once again in her royal dress. She sat at her desk, with the cardinal before her. Silently standing next to her was Agnes.

"If that is how you truly feel, please consider our feelings on the matter. I understand you're displeased by your position. However, you're not a child any longer. Now that you have ascended to the throne, you must act responsibly as an adult. As Queen of Tristain, you must consider your actions and how they affect others around you-"

"_This speech again..._" Henrietta thought, irritated. She had heard something similar and really didn't want to hear it again, but she withheld her tongue, no thanks to the etiquette instilled into her from a young age. As much as she would like to tell him off, she knew better, as doing so would only prove his point that she was still an immature child, not an adult. So, like an adult, she listened accordingly. At least enough so he won't drag it out any longer than necessary.

"I believe it is time to take my leave. Thanks to today's events, my work has been backed considerably." After the long winded lecture, Masarini was prepared to leave, but Henrietta stopped him for a moment.

"Please wait, Cardinal Masarini."

"Yes. Is there anything else?"

"I just have something I would like to ask you."

"How may I be of assistance?"

"I'm sure you're aware that I was with Saito during the hunt for the traitor, and during today's festival, correct?"

"Indeed. Agnes has informed me of such. Because he did admirably in keeping you safe, during this time and the prior incident, I cannot be entirely upset with him. However, I cannot approve of him buying you, the Queen of Tristain, a commoner's dress. Why I have half a mind to abolish-"

"Please, save your comment. I disposed of the dress myself, just as you asked." said Henrietta, her expression calm, but her voice etched with a thin layer of anger. To be honest, she really liked that dress as well. But, as soon as she arrived back at the castle, the cardinal was quick to reprimand her for even wearing it, so she had to reluctantly dispose of it.

"Neither Saito, nor the shopkeeper who sold it to us should be held accountable for this. The fault lies solely on me for being selfish. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, Your Highness."

"Speaking of Saito. At several points, I noticed some peculiar behavioral patterns from him. It seemed to have something to do with the familiar runes on his hand. When it flashed violently, it caused him physical pain. Particularly, he had violent headaches. Therefore, I wish to know of the inner workings of familiar runes and how it affects a familiar."

"Familiar runes?" asked Masarini, a bit surprised.

"Yes. You are the oldest and wisest of among us, so naturally, I'm sure you'd know more about familiar runes than I do." replied Henrietta.

"What is there too know? They act as the binding of the contract between familiar and master. It is a symbol of their bond." the cardinal answered.

"But, Saito is a curious case." argued the Queen, "Familiars have always been animals or some kind of inhuman creature. Saito is clearly human and has free will, which is unheard of. What would familiar runes do to a human familiar?"

"I imagine the familiar runes would have the same effect as any creature, but less efficient on a humanoid entity like this Saito boy. Alas, I have no way to know for sure, nor do I have the time to research it."

"I see... thank you for answering."

"If I may be so bold, this inquiry seems to imply you are concerned about that boy. I suggest you put whatever feelings you have about him out of your mind and focus on your duties, Your Highness. Most especially the battles ahead. It will not do for a ruling monarch to have any childish distractions like this clouding their judgement." advised Masarini.

Henrietta couldn't grimacing when he said this. However, he was right as always, even if she didn't care to admit it. "Yes. I understand."

"In case that, if this line of questioning is done, I will return my duties. Good day to you, Your Highness." said Masarini, bowing to the young Queen once more.

"Good day. And thank you for your time."

Masarini made his exit of the office soon after, leaving the Queen and her loyal guard alone.

Agnes looked to her Queen, who had a troubled expression on her face. Her face remained neutral, but inwardly, she too had her concerns for her Queen. But, now wasn't the time, as they both knew.

"Now then, I believe you had something to say about the Underground Library, Agnes." a regal faced Henrietta said to Agnes.

"Yes." the knight answered. Agnes relayed what she learned from the Underground Library. She failed to learn of the identity of the mage who personally burned her village down, but she was sure the man was still alive. She made it clear that won't be giving up on hunting him down. Henrietta felt she couldn't afford to give up either. To end the war faster and to keep Saito & Louise safe from the danger would bring, she must harden her heart, and for only a short while, forget about Saito.

* * *

BW: That's finally done. I changed a lot here, including how Henrietta feels about Saito. I thought it was a little too early for her to develop feelings for Saito at this point. While she still has them, as evident by her growing concern for him, but she can't she's in love with him. At least not yet. I also thought I should put more focus on Henrietta's struggling with her royal duties. I'm not well versed in how kings or queens run a kingdom, so this was the best I could come up with, in terms of how a teenage Queen could have limited control of her actions.

That should do it for this chapter. Stay tone, and have a Happy New Year.


End file.
